Revenge is Sweet
by dracos hottie27
Summary: When Ron dumps Hermione for another girl, she seeks revenge in the most likely place.DM&HG. Please review, even if all you say is Good fic!
1. Letters & Ideas

**A/N Hello People, I hope everyone is having a bloody brilliant spring! This is the first chappie of my new fic, for all those out there who read my first fic (Changes, Pranks, and Romance. I am so, so sorry that I have not updated in so very long. It has been a very hectic spring, and I have writers block jr. I will hopefully, by writing this new tale of romance rid myself of that horrid disease. Well thanks to all! I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, even the plucked facial hair from that old bat Trelawney. (sp?) Sooooo… _On With the Fic! _**

_**Chapter One: Letters & Ideas

* * *

**_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry to say that I cannot see you anymore. It's not you; It's me. I have fallen in love with another, I'm sure you understand. It was fun while it lasted. I hope we can still be friends. Have a lovely summer._

_Your Friend,_

_Ron_

So that's how my summer before my last year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft & Wizardry started. I say that's a pretty fucked up start to what was _supposed_ to be a "fun" summer holiday. The nerve of that boy, breaking up with me in LETTER! He'll be so, so sorry. Me, and one of my best friends Ron had been going out since the beginning of sixth year, when he finally got the courage to ask me out. I always knew he had liked me, but I never said anything. I don't know how he ever made it into Gryffindor with bravery like that. I thought he really liked me too, but I guess not. I bet he's seeing that whore Lavender Brown. Well he'll be sorry soon enough, he'll be on his knees begging me to take him back. I'll show him he made the biggest mistake of his life, and I have the best idea.

_Riiiingggggg. Riiiiingggggg._

"Hullo?" a familiar voice said.

"Hey Liz, It's Mione, I was wondering if your offer for a makeover still stands?"

"Aaahhh! Of course! I'll be over in ten minutes! This is going to be sooo much fun! Bye," Liz said shrieking on the other line, then hanging up.

This summer was looking a little bit brighter every minute.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, not even a page long, I just liked where it ended. Well I'll update a.s.a.p. In the mean time Review!**


	2. Old Friends & New Beginnings

**Hi Guys! OMG the new Harry Potter book rocked my world! It was soo good, but sad, but good. The plot was wicked sweet! I'm kinda sad though, cause I read it sooo fast, so now I have to wait 2-3 years for the next one. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, someone should hex me. I have been so, so busy, I just got back from my 3 week trip to England and France. It rocked so much. I got to see Christ Church in Oxford, where they film the Great Hall scenes. I also went to Gloucester Cathedral where they filmed the "Cloisters" in COS. It was amazing! If anyone wants pictures just e-mail me. I'm working on a chapter for C.P.R. Ha Ha! C.P.R. meaning Changes, Pranks, and Romance, but for now this will have to do. I don't own a stinking thing! Soo…. _On With The Fic!_**

_**Chapter Two: Old Friends & New Beginnings

* * *

**_

Within five minutes of Hermione hanging up the phone, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Hermione screamed, running out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

Hermione opened the door to be almost trampled by her friend who she had not seen since her last summer holiday.

"Mione! Ohmigod I missed you so much!" Lizz said while hugging her friend.

"Oh Lizz I missed you too!" Hermione said to the stunning girl who stood in front of her. Lizz had mocha colored skin, dark brown almost black eyes, dark brown curly hair that fell to her waist. Today Lizz was wearing a black pleated skirt with safety pins connecting the pleats, and a blood red polo shirt.

"So, Mione let's get started," Lizz said looking Hermione up and down, "Grab your bag and money, we're hitting the mall."

Hermione went and grabbed her stuff and ran outside to be met by Lizz sitting in the front seat of a honeydew green convertible bug.

"Oh my god! Lizz this is so cool!" Hermione said with approval.

"Thanks, the parents got it for me cause I received 7 O.W.L.'s," Lizz said after Hermione got into the passenger side. Lizz was a witch too, she attended Coventry School for the Gifted and Talented. That was one of the reasons Lizz and Hermione got along so well, they were both witches, and loved school. The only differences were that Lizz pressure herself to get the best grades, she loved to party, and Lizz was a complete Pureblood, but she and family did not believe in all the "Pureblood against Mudblood" crap. The two girls sped into the mall parking lot which was packed, it seemed to be the place to be that day.

"Come on Mione! I booked your hair appointment for ten thirty, and it's already five till," Lizz said exasperated.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hermione said jogging to keep up with her friend.

"Okay, here we are," Lizz said to her friend, stopping in front of a small hair salon called "Snippets". Lizz and Hermione stepped threw the doors of the shop to be greeted by a petite woman in a flowing white skirt and pale yellow top.

"Bonjour Madamemoiselle. What can I do pour vous?" the woman asked, speaking partial french . (Good day Ms. What can I do for you?)

"Bonjour Madame. I'm here with your ten thirty appointment," Lizz said smiling at the woman.

"Ahh I see, come over here, and we'll get started. By the way, my name is Marcie, and I'll be styling you today" Marcie said to Hermione.

"Nice to meet you Marcie. My name is Hermione," Hermione said shaking Marcie's hand. (A/N. I'm sparing you by not writing in French.)

Lizz took a seat outside while Marcie showed Hermione to the back room. Hermione seated her self into a soft chair in front of a large mirror.

"Okay Hermione, Lizz already decided everything that's going to be down for you today, so all you have to do is relax," Marcie said with a small smile.

"She decided _everything_!" Hermione asked the shock apparent on her face.

"Yes, she seemed quite sure of what needed to be done, and I can see now she was quite right. You have a very, very good friend Hermione." Marcie said, nodding her head in a "all knowing" way.

"Well, let's begin!" Marcie said, clapping her hands together.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. I could write more easily, but you'll just have to wait till chappie three!**


End file.
